


A Hero But Still Human

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone lived, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Nick fury’s adoptive daughters, Pepper is like a proud mom, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The Avengers Need a Hug, The Avengers use their trauma to help others, Tony and Natasha didn’t die, i honestly don’t know how to tag, they all want to help people, theyre all softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: I saw a prompt for this on Pinterest,To the world, the avengers are Hero’s, but even hero’s have problems and they want to help use their experience to help other:Tony is helping kids suffering with their mental healthNatasha does everything she can to help children suffering from abuseClint sets up a group to support and teach ASLBucky makes it his job to support children going through amputationAnd Carol tries to support children struggling with their gender identity and sexuality.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808962
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A Hero But Still Human

Pepper finally managed to get Tony to get help for his mental health. She was worried about him to say the least. Pepper kept reminding him that he would still be the strong, confident man everyone knew him to be, of not stronger. He was human and asking for help was human. After the first few appointments, the billionaire found himself a little exited to go to therapy each week. He was able to get a lot of things out in the open and he still felt like himself. Actually no. He felt new, he felt stronger. Not that he would admit to pepper that she was right. After leaving therapy, Tony often left out of a back entrance to avoid being spotted but he decided not to this one time. Walking through the psychiatric ward, he walked past a group of kids who were all spaced out over a row of chairs. They all looked nervous. He took a seat next to them and the kids looked at him in awe.  
“Are you Iron Man sir?” One of the boys asked. To h thought he couldn’t be older than 11.  
“I am.” Tony said with a small smile.  
“Why are you sat with us then?” One of the girls asked. It wasn’t harsh, she was just genuinely curious.  
“I think I can guess while you’re all here.” He started with a reassuring smile.  
“I come here for the same reasons.”  
“Really?” Another asked.  
“Really. It’s okay to feel helpless sometimes. It’s okay to feel scared and worried. It’s human.” He spoke softly to them.  
“After the battle of New York, if someone mentioned it, it triggered a panic attack for me. I would struggle to breathe and my body felt like I wasn’t in control of it. Even in my strongest armour, I still get afraid. But my girlfriend, Pepper, managed to convince me into talking to someone. Letting everything out so I could start to heal. I know people say it all the time but talking does get easier. I started in my first session not talking a lot but now I find myself looking forward to it. I don’t have panic attacks as much as I did. Letting in loved ones can help heal. And struggling with your mental health isn’t a bad thing. It makes you human. It makes you a hero because you are able to fight every day and you come up stronger for it.” A small smile appeared on his face as he left out a breath of relief to find the kids still staring at him in awe instead of sympathy like most people did if they found out. They all jumped up and hugged him tight and his heart melted. They all whispered their thanks and he gave them all one last hug before leaving the building. He was looking forward to making it home to Pepper. He did return every time with a little amount of change in his pocket for the children to buy things from the small shop, he also brought little sensory toys or things to help with the children’s mental health. Pepper admired him, in the first few weeks he had despised it, now he loved being able to go and make kids happy while also making himself stronger. She didn’t think there could ever be enough words for how much she admired that man. 

Natasha often felt at a loss. She hated her past and tried so hard to forget it. Her mind was wandering one night as she was sat in her window, listening to the rain beating against it as the thunder shook the building and the lightning lit up the room. She wanted to help. Use what she had been through to help others, so with the help of both Maria and Fury, she opened a small group once a week for children and teens who had been affected by abuse. The first week, only three children showed up. A 8 year old, a 11 year old and a 15 year old. It still made Natashas heart melt. She wanted nothing more than to wrap these kids in a blanket and protect them. The weeks went on and more kids arrived. She soon had around 20 kids in attendance between the ages of 6 and 17. They all shared their trauma and in return, Natasha did whatever she could to help them through it. Some afternoons she helped them all bake things to take back with them, other nights they’d watch a movie or a coping mechanism that had been suggested by one of them. The small group became a small kind of Family. Natasha gave them all small bracelets with the hourglass symbol on them, a reminder for when they got low or panicked that she was there for them and was extremely proud of how far they’d all come. Sometimes, if they were free, she’d drag along one of the Avengers to meet them. They were always so exited when one showed up. She also somehow managed to get clearance to show them the helicarrier, under Hill’s watchful eye of course. She couldn’t undo all the bad that she’d done, what she’d been through and she couldn’t take away what had happened to these kids but she could help them and she did. 

Clint had spoken to Natasha about the small group she had and she helped him set up his own. He knew what it was like to grow up deaf and he wanted to help other children like him. Every week, twice a week he held a small class in the community centre teaching ASL. One small boy caught his attention the most, he reminded him a lot of the son he had at home with Laura. The boy who Clint had learned his name as Alex always stuck by Clints side. He was shy but the archer made him feel safe. Alex wandered up to Clint at the end of once class and just hugged the older man. Clint returned the gesture and gave him a kind smile. The boy smiled and started to sign to him  
‘I’m glad there is a deaf superhero, it gives me hope I can be a scientist in the future’ he gave Clint another smile before walking off again and the hero had to quickly wipe his eyes before the tears fell. That’s all he wanted to come out of this. He wanted the kids to feel like they weren’t different, he wanted them to know that they could achieve anything and that them being deaf didn’t change that they were extraordinary.

After the dust had settled, Bucky made it his job to make people happy. Like Natasha, he regretted a lot of his last and if he could make someone else’s future even a tiny bit happier, then maybe he could start to work past his own trauma. After getting the all clear from hospital staff, he made his way through the floors until he reached the one he was looking for. For as long as he could, Bucky sat with people that were facing surgery to have limbs amputated. He brought small magnets for the children to stick on his arm and Steve tagged along sometimes too. He felt welcomed here. He sat with every patient for a few hours every day and most contacted him after they’d left to tell them how they were. He thanked them all for putting up with his awful jokes but it kept their spirits up and their worries away. He and Steve would tell stories of how Bucky once threw his arm at Steve because he wanted a Juice Box. Every time a patient laughed or smiled it made his heart warm. He was doing good. He was making a difference.

Carol decided to stay on Earth for a small while after the big fight between them and Thanos. Fury was delighted to have his three adoptive daughters as the rest of the avengers called them, all safe and on Earth. Natasha, Maria and Carol all laughed about it and all ended up having dinner together with Fury every Friday. That’s how Carol got the idea. Natasha had mentioned it and Fury and Maria backed her up. Carol was dating one of her best friends. She knew the struggles of coming to term with who you were, so with the encouragement of her adoptive family, she set out to help those that needed it. It started off as a small group on the internet, she gave advice to those who needed it. If someone was in a dangerous situation, she did all she could to help them out. She sent out pride flags to everyone she could. They managed to get a space to have proper meetings and the first time she met them, they all ran to hug her telling her how much she’d helped. A child who identified as Nonbinary told her how she helped their parents understand the term better, making them more welcoming and accepting. She managed to take them on field trips to see things made by queer artists. She taught them the history about queer people that were left out of the history books and lessons at schools. She taught them sexual education and how to stay safe because the school systems refused. She became a beacon of hope for the group and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. This is what she was born to do, she was born to help people.


End file.
